Solve for $x$ : $3x + 5 = 5$
Subtract $5$ from both sides: $(3x + 5) - 5 = 5 - 5$ $3x = 0$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{0}{3}$ Simplify. $x = 0$